FIRST LOVE WITH PRINCESS (FULL VERSION)
by SakuraEstheim38
Summary: Kurapika Kuruta. Seorang Pemuda dari Klan Kuruta, Jatuh Cinta dengan Seorang Gadis yang Berasal dari Klan Yukina. Lalu temannya di Leorio Cemburu Karena Kurapika mendapatkan Kekasih Sejati. Apakah Yang Dilakukan Leorio Terhadap Kurapika?


**First Love With Princess... (HUNTER X HUNTER OC)**

**Hunter X Hunter Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Warning! Ceritanya GAJE dan EYDnya Tidak Teratur! Selamat Membaca!**

Pada suatu hari... Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio pergi berlibur untuk mengunjungi gunung kukuroo. Untuk menemui Killua. Lalu Gon bermain bersama Killua di taman... si Lelaki berambut pirang dari clan Kuruta (Kurapika) hanya duduk di samping pria berambut spike crew dan berkacamata hitam. (Leorio)

Lalu,Kurapika berpikir ingin mempunyai kekasih terbaik... dan dia ingin keinginannya tercapai... Leorio hanya melihat Kurapika kesepian saja. Dia tahu jika kurapika menginginkan kekasih karena umurnya sudah menjelang 19 tahun.

Lalu datanglah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink diikat dua dengan pita hitam, bermata coklat memakai baju qipao putih. Namanya Michi Yukina. Dia sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku Diarynya. Tiba-tiba, kurapika menatap gadis tersebut dengan hatinya yang berdebar kencang...

'_Cantik sekali dia... dia itu puteri atau... akan kudekati dia...' _ Kurapika kun bebicara dalam hatinya. Kemudian dia mendekati gadis tersebut dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Leorio pun berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik di telinga kurapika. "hey... sedang apa kau? Jatuh cinta kan?" leorio penasaran

"apa maksudmu, Leorio?" rengut si kurapika

"dekati saja dia... itu kesempatanmu!" leorio pun tersenyum

"..." kurapika hanya terdiam

Kurapika pun mendekati Michi sambil membawa buku matematika. Jantung Kurapika berdebar kencang karena belum terbiasa berbicara dengan gadis.

"u-umm... s-siapa n-namamu...?" Kurapika pun berbicara terpotong-potong

"namaku michi... kau siapa? *Tersenyum* rupanya kau baik..." kata si michi

"a-aku... kurapika kuruta..." kurapika gugup

"hmm... senang bertemu denganmu kurapika... ^/^"

"o-oh iya... aku juga..." kurapika pun perlahan-lahan tersenyum

Gon dan Killua melihat diam-diam saat kurapika berkencan dengan michi... mereka sambil tertawa pelan. Leorio pun juga.

"*mendengar tawaan gon,killua dan leorio* umm.. suara apa itu?" michi pun bertanya

"*melihat gon, killua dan leorio* ekhmmm..." kurapika datang mendengar suara itu berasal.

Mereka Bertiga ketahuan karena tertawa perlahan-lahan melihat kurapika memiliki calon kekasih. Dan kurapika memunculkan mata scarlet kepada mereka...

"Oke-oke maafkan kami! Kita hanya bercanda!" Gon,Killua Leorio pun ketakutan melihat kurapika hampir mau marah

"..." kata si kurapika

"hey kurapika-san! Aku punya rencana!" killua pun berbisik kepada kurapika

"umm... iya" kurapika pun datang menuju killua

Tetapi, Leorio pun mesum diam-diam karena melihat dada michi yang naik turun..._ "hehe... rupanya dia cantik..." _ Leorio pun berbicara itu dalam hatinya

"Kurapika –san... ayo kita pulang..." (Gon)

"ayo..." (Kurapika)

_**AT MICHI'S HOUSE**_

MICHI POV

Namaku Michi Yukina... Umurku 18 tahun. aku tinggal bersama nenekku Tenshi Yukina. Beliau adalah seorang pemimpin di clan Yukina dan mengganti kakekku Almarhun Yami Yukina. Kedua orangtuaku sibuk karena Bisnis. Aku hanya terdiam di rumah dan selalu memikirkan mereka... seandainya saja kedua orangtuaku datang ke rumah ini. Aku bertemu seorang pria di taman. Namanya kurapika. Dia terlihat gugup saat berbicara. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya... :/

END OF MICHI POV

Hari menjelang sore... michi sedang membersihkan rumah bersama nenek tenshi. Kemudian dia mendengar suara bel rumahnya

_Ting tong... ting tong..._

"Masuk... " michi membuka pintu sambil membawa kemocengnya

"permisi... apakah anda nona Michi?" datanglah si gon & killua yang berpakaian mafia di depan michi

"i-iya.. ada apa ya? OvO"

"nona michi... kami adalah pelayan dari tuan kurapika... " mereka berdua menyambut kurapika

"u-umm... selamat sore.. nona michi... *blush*" penampilan kurapika yang sangat sopan, membuat nenek tenshi terkejut

"ooo... siapa kau O_O" nenek tenshi terbelalak

"aku tuan kurapika kuruta. Maaf mengganggu... *blush*" kurapika sambil mengucapkan kata2 yang manis itu

"souka... silahkan masuk nak...! ^_^" nenek tenshi pun mengajak mereka masuk ke rumah michi dan duduk di meja makan. diberi sajian makanan khas cina.

"hmm... makanan! Selamat maa-" ucapan killua terpotong karena tangannya ditampar oleh leorio. Killua pun kesakitan

"ouch! Sakit!" merengut si killua

"bersikap sopanlah!..." bisik si leorio

Nenek Tenshi pun memanggil kurapika untuk berbicara sesuatu padanya

"hey.. nak... kemari. Nenek ingin berbicara denganmu. Begitu pula kau cucuku." Nenek tenshi memegang kedua bahu michi dan kurapika

"iya nek... " michi mengangguk

Kurapika dan Michi pergi bersama nenek tenshi menuju ke kamar tidur michi untuk berbicara sesuatu. Tiba-tiba leorio penasaran dan perlahan-lahan dia pergi ke tempat tersebut dan mengintipnya di jendela kamar. Lama-kelamaan leorio cemburu terhadap temannya karena ia menyukai michi karena kecantikannya.

"Gon... menurutmu leorio-san sedang apa? O_O" killua pun curiga

"entahlah... seharusnya kita tidak usah ikut campur..." gon pun berbisik

"daijobu... gomene... -_- *langsung melihat yang dilakukan leorio*" ujar killua

2 Jam kemudian mereka pun pulang menuju rumah karena waktu sudah malam.

_**KURAPIKA AND HIS FRIEND'S HOUSE**_

'_aku sangat menyukainya... tapi aku kan tidak terbiasa dengan seorang gadis yang manis itu... hmph... lupakan -_-'_ kata hati si kurapika itu

"hey kurapika... bagaimana dengan si gadis seksimu itu hah?" leorio menyapa kurapika dengan kata-katanya yang blak-blakan

"seksi? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?" kurapika pun bertanya

"u-umm... " leorio memotong pembicaraannya

"aku harus menulis jurnalku. Dah.." kurapika pergi ke kamarnya dan melakukan tugasnya untuk menulis jurnal

'_gomene kurapika.. aku harus melakukan ini. Sebenarnya aku menyukai gadismu itu'_ leorio mesum dalam hatinya

Lalu leorio pergi secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan kurapika. Ia memakai baju formal suit dan membawa sebuah tali tambang. Tak sadar ia dibuntuti oleh seorang kedua bocah 14 tahun, Gon dan Killua. Killua mengetahui rencana yang dilakukan leorio itu, gon dan killua pun berlari menuju kurapika untuk memberitahukan berita buruknya.

_**AT MICHI'S HOUSE**_

Michi didalam rumahnya yang sedang merapihkan tempat tidur dan menyapu, Lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Leorio pun menghancurkan kunci rumahnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan Nen-nya. Dan sedikit demi sedikit ia memasuki rumahnya michi di dalam.

"Kurapika-san! Kurapika-san!" gon pun berteriak memanggil kurapika untuk membicarakan tentang leorio

"oh! Ada apa Gon, Killua?" Kurapika pun berhenti menulis jurnal tersebut

"umm... sebenarnya begini. Tadi leorio-san kabur keluar dari rumah. Daan-" ucapan gon pun terpotong karena killua

"aku rasa, leorio-san ingin menculik kekasihmu... karena ia bawa seutas tali tambang" killua pun telah merasakan hal buruk leorio

"daijobu... aku harus menyelamatkan michi. Aku harus pergi dulu!" kata kurapika

"t-tunggu! Kita ikut denganmu!" gon dan killua mengejar kurapika

"b-baiklah ayo!" kurapika,gon,dan killua keluar dari rumah untuk menyelamatkan michi dari ulah buruk si leorio. Kurapika pun mengeluarkan warna mata scarletnya karena marah kepada leorio. Ia sangat marah sekali.

"KYAAAAA! SIAPA KAU? OnO" michi pun berteriak melihat si leorio

"*evilsmile* aku adalah teman kurapika... aku ingin memberi sebuah kejutan padamu..." leorio pun berbuat gila kepada michi

Michi yang hanya memakai baju tanktop dan memakai celana hotpants berlari ke kamarnya dan menahan pintu kamarnya. Leorio mendorong pintu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga dan lama-kelamaan michi pun terdorong jatuh di lantai. Leorio berjalan pelan mendekati michi yang terjatuh...

"katakan ! siapa namamu?" michi pun membentak

"kau tidak usah tahu siapa namaku ini. Tapi aku harus menciummu *memegang dagu michi dan menyentuh dada michi*" leorio bermuka mesum

"kurapika... tolong aku... " michi berbicara pelan sambil mengeluarkan air matanya

"memangnya dia akan datang kesini hah?!" leorio pun membentak

Kurapika bersama gon dan killua pun memasuki rumah dan sampai ke kamar michi. Dia kaget melihat tindakan temannya yang mesum terhadap michi. Akhirnya kurapika pun menatap tajam leorio dan memunculkan mata scarletnya...

"kau keterlaluan... leorio.." kurapika membanting tubuh leorio ke tembok dan leorio kesakitan... _ _(hahahaha... rasain loh!)_

"ouch...!" Leorio memegang badannya yang sakit karena bantingan

"kenapa kau lakukan itu pada kekasihku?" kurapika pun bertanya

"a-aku... s-sebenarnya aku..." leorio pun gemetar ingin berbicara sejujurnya

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada kalian berdua?" michi pun bertanya kepada mereka (Kurapika dan Leorio)

Lalu killua datang dan membangunkan michi dari lantai. Killua pun membicarakan persoalan cinta. Karena ia mengerti tentang pendidikan cinta _(kecil-kecil ngerti begituan? O_O)_

"rupanya kalian sedang mengalami cinta segitiga ya?" killua pun tersenyum menyeringai

"apa?" michi pun terkejut

"sebenarnya..." killua menjelaskan kejadian kemarin

_Flashback_

"_Beruntung sekali dia. Mempunyai seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik hati. Ukhhh... aku harus merebutnya untukku!" leorio pun memunculkan emosi karena cinta..._

_Setelah pulang bersama teman-temannya, dia pun pergi setelah bertemu kurapika di kamar. Sambil membawa seutas tali tambang._

_Dan itulah kejadian sebenarnya_

_End Of Flashback_

"hanya itu saya kawan?" Gon pun bingung

"hmph..." michi terdiam...

Kemudian Nenek Tenshi datang menemui mereka berlima. Dan berbicara quotes ala beliau.

"Berkelahi Itu Seperti Anak Anjing Yang merebut Tulang. Yang Berarti Merebut Sesuatu Yang Tak Ada Gunanya" ujar nenek Tenshi

"m-maafkan aku... nek. Aku telah melakukan hal buruk kepada cucumu.." Leorio pun meminta maaf karena perbuatannya yang gila itu

"aku juga..." Kurapika mengatakan hal yang serupa dengan leorio

"nah kalau minta maaf kan sudah cukup! Tidak usah berkelahi!" killua pun tersenyum sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

_**AT LIVING ROOM MICHI'S HOUSE**_

Kedua Orangtua Michi pulang ke rumah dan menemui Kurapika. Lalu dia saling berkenalan dan ingin merencanakan pernikahannya dengan nona Michi Yukina.

"Siapa namamu?" Kata Ayah Michi

"Namaku Kurapika Kuruta... aku adalah seorang Hunters" kurapika pun menjelaskan tentang identitasnya

"Hunters? Hmmm... saya setuju jika kau menikahi seorang putriku, Tuan Kurapika."

Kurapika dan teman-temannya pun bahagia dan sambil mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahannya dengan Michi Yukina

_**1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**_

Kurapika Kuruta Dan Michi Yukina Akhirnya Menikah dan Hidup bahagia bersama. Mereka dikaruniai seorang dua anak. Anak perempuan dan laki-laki... yang akan meneruskan generasi klan Kuruta dan Yukina

**THE END...**

Hunter X Hunter Togashi Yoshihiro

Tolong di Review ya! Arigatou Gozaimasu Sudah Membaca Fictionku!

Add me : sakuraharunoue


End file.
